Forbidden Treasure
by MoonShadowz
Summary: Shizuru's tragic past is brought back with the coming of a conquered country and a certain dark haired slave.
1. Chapter 1

"Shizuru-sama…Shizuru-sama" A woman with short red hair, wearing a black dress, white apron and a matching headband, called to the figure sleeping in the bed. She gently pulled on the long silk curtains that surrounded the violet canopy bed, tying the material back to expose her sleeping Mistress curled beneath the thick blankets. "Up now Shizuru-sama, Fujino-tono has been asking for your presence in the dining quarters" The redhead announced placing a stray hair behind her ear.

After a few moments the procrastinator arose, her eyes cracking open to see the sight of one of her many maids before her. "Ara…Tokiha-san may I ask why father has sent the Head Maid? I believe you work the kitchen during the early hours" The woman asked sitting up in her bed with a shiver. Her naked torso enveloped with the cold air that her thick blankets were hiding. Turning her head to the side, her locks of light brown bounced and spread over her chest as she got out of her bed.

The maid went straight to work. She picked out the brunette's clothes as she answered, "Fujino-tono wanted you by his side when he heard word of his army. His Majesty sent me since all of the other maids are busy preparing the courtyard to showcase all the items we received from our soon to be victory". Her Mistress was dressed in minutes in an elegant, silk, crimson kimono with golden threads outlining the leaf pattern that danced across the fabric.

The brunette shook her head with approval, "Tell my father that I shall join him in a matter of minutes". The Mistress named Shizuru walked to the various windows of her room, the Mistress's crimson eyes danced along the glass of her window, watching the maids scurrying around the courtyard. There was a small smile on her face, after all each time her father went to war she was showered with carts full of gifts. After a few seconds of observing she made her way to her washroom, signaling for the maid to leave.

The maid bowed before exiting the room, shutting the door silently. She made her way down the spiral stair case and through various quarters to enter into the dining room. Each quarter was filled with the many treasures that the countries around them have either sent to his Majesty in trades or taken by his Majesty by war. When she first began working here she managed to count up to 40 different quarters and she only worked in the western wing. The redhead scanned the large room, searching for the Lord. "Why does he always have to go into a different quarter when I walk away?" Mai sighed in defeat.

"Hm? If you are looking for Fujino-tono he went into the courtyard, I passed him on the way in a little while ago" said a woman with dark red hair tied back into a pony tail. The woman wore a dark blue navy suit with black steal toe boots. Behind her hung a labrys, supported by a strap that hung across her chest. A smile was painted on her face as her hands gripped a red item.

"Ah Midori" exclaimed Mai, turning around to face the weapon wielding woman. The woman began working here two years before Mai arrived they soon became quick friends when the maid was promoted. All of the Heads of the mansion must work together in order to keep the mansion at its best quality. "I would imagine you'd be outside working, especially today with the showcase being only a few hours away. I mean that comes with the job of being the Head of Security".

Midori juggled an apple in her palm before tossing it into the air and catching it. "Well I had some business to attend to inside" the Head of Security explained before she rubbed the apple on her suit. The smile still painted on her face as she spoke, she was acting as if she had a secret.

"That business you speak of would have nothing to do with the physician, would it?" the light haired redhead smirked. Reaching up she folded a stray hair behind her ear once more that morning, before crossing both hands over her chest. Her smirk widened when she noticed the expression on her friends face.

"Hey Yohko and I are just best friends. Unlike a certain maid that flaunts around with a General that goes by the name of Tate" Midori fired back. A small laugh escaped her lips as she watched Mai's face turn red with embarrassment. "That's right the Head of Security sees all!" She laughed taking a bite of her apple.

"You two, come on everyone is suppose to be outside, we only have a few hours before they arrive" Another maid approached the two, this one with black hair and glasses. "You know Mai, with you being the Head Maid and Midori being the Head of Security you would think that you two would be able to decipher that no one is in the building". This was the Head of Communications; she was in charge of gathering all the news from the other surrounding cities and countries. She also made it her point to find out all the gossip of the house.

"So I'm guessing Shizuru-sama made her way outside and to his Majesty's side, Chie?" Mai asked her fellow maid. Glancing at Chie's hands the redhead noticed a paper weaved in between her fingers. "Hey Chie what do you have there?' the Head Maid asked knowing she'd get a response from the gossiping maid.

"Well if you must know" Chie began as she walked off, the two Heads close on her tail. "I hold in my hands the response from Fujino-tono's army. It was sent just over an hour ago from the half way post at Takatsuki" The gossiping maid explained. "I could read it to both of you if you really wanted me to" Chie smirked, her finger pressing against the bridge of her glasses. Without waiting for a reply from the two women Chie began to read the letter.

"Fujino-Heika we are proud to announce that we have captured the area of Osaka. Our blood stained hands may prove our victory, yet our hearts powered us through the battle. It has been snowing for days my Lord; our troops are hungry and cold, craving the warmth of Kyoto. The village we attacked didn't have much to offer, but we have however found hidden jewels throughout the land. Vases, gems, cattle, weapons, clothing, and slaves are some of the items we will be taking back with us in this first trip home. I estimate that it will take us about three trips to bring the entire items home." Chie finished without taking a breath.

"Osaka, huh?" Midori exclaimed taking a bite into her apple. "That's very unusual, I have traveled to Osaka once before and never found anything of that sort there. The residents there don't even speak HiME like we do here. But, I am intrigued with the idea of taking in slaves" The Head of Security announced as the trio took their first steps outside. Midori was always filled with knowledge of the lands outside of Kyoto. She was one of the few that was not a slave before working for the mansion.

"I heard that Osaka is some sort of wasteland and only scoundrels live there" Chie voiced, her eyes wincing at the force of the sun penetrating her glasses. "How peculiar that the army would send the response at a half way point instead of resting at the grounds we just conquered. And do you think we can work with Osaka slaves if they don't speak our own lang…?" the gossiper began to wonder as she was cut off by the familiar sound of their Shizuru-sama calling for them.

"Oh girls!" Shizuru proclaimed walking up behind them. "Have you seen my father around? I do believe that Tokiha-san told me my father was in the dining quarters" the brunette smiled placing lacing her hands together. She would normally smile whenever the maids made a mistake, she was taught to always be polite towards anyone.

The maids knew her to well to underestimate the meaning of the smile. Both Chie and Midori bowed to their Mistress each exclaiming a hello. They both took off after that, leaving Mai alone with what could potentially be wrath.

"Ah, Shizuru-sama, it turns out that your father left to examine the courtyard" The redhead smiled herself, quiet unsure if her Master was still outside. She quickly glanced around before sighing in relief to see Chie handing Fujino-tono the army's response. "See the Master is right there" Mai announced her hand turned in the direction of the brunette's father. Whipping off an imaginary drop of sweat she bowed to her Mistress and walked off to go help with the other maids.

Shizuru merely kept her smile and bowed her head to her Head Maid. She slowly made her way to her father. The procrastinator loved her father with her heart and soul. He was the only member of her family still living. The land of Kyoto had always been known as a peaceful place, they never believed in war. But, ever since an unfortunate war that claimed the lives of many Fujinos, her father had been taking over land in order to protect their own. He would suck the land dry of resources and workers, anything he could get his hands on, really.

"Ah there you are my daughter" The man smiled when Shizuru approached him. He wore a long sleeve crimson robe with gold outlining the cuffs and neck area, underneath he wore the suit of his security guards, which had padding in case of attack. Gripping his brown beard while read the last sentences of the response. "My men have found hidden treasures in the land of Osaka" His glasses were covered with a glare when he turned his face toward his pride and joy.

Shizuru's smile dropped suddenly, she had been unaware of where this war was taking place. Usually she was updated where the soldiers were, but for some reason this was the first war she was left out of. "Father what treasures does that land have to offer?" She turned her head to look at her workers, fearing to stare her father in the eyes when he spoke of the land. Her hands gripped each other a bit more for support.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard the Majesty wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close. "I am sorry that you are unaware daughter. I have been planning this for a while. We must take what they have taken from us. We take their treasures, just as they have taken ours" He whispered to his offspring, stroking her back gently. It was always hard for his Majesty to show his emotions, especially to his daughter, since his wife, children and parents had been slain.

Shizuru squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath. Osaka, the land of the people whom murdered the Fujinos, murdered everyone she loved and grew up with. Treasures, her father would call them, each one was a treasure, each had their own value and meaning, just as the lands they took. Each treasure, she was taught, had its own meaning, its own memory behind it her mother once told her. It was the one memory of her mother that she held dearest to her heart.

Placing a kiss upon his daughter's brunette hair the Majesty released her. Placing his hand underneath her chin his eyes met hers. "Now my child you must have a smile on your face. What will our men think when they come back and see their Mistress in distress, one may try and snatch you up" He joked reaching up to adjust a small crown upon the center of his head. Bringing both hands down to his chest he folded his arms across his chest with a smile upon his face.

Shizuru smiled and was about to respond when she noticed what drew her father's attention away from her. The clacking of horse hoofs filled the air. All the maids and guards had stopped their work their heads were turned to the bridge that separated the mansion from the forests of Kyoto.

Three blood stained horses lead the way with three men with giant smiles riding proudly on their backs. The steeds each pulled along a cargo cart, with the army of Kyoto hot on the cart's trail. In the middle of the army stood a handful of people, their wrists shackled, blood smeared upon their bodies. It was an agonizing couple of minutes, watching the army walk slowly up to their Majesty and bow before him. The army's commander, Reito Kanzaki, drew out his sword and pointed it toward the sky and shouted, "Thy mother Kyoto we are home at last!" he pulled on the reins of his horse, drawing its crimson hoofs into the air. The three men jumped from their horses and as soon as their feet touched the ground the staff of mansion cheered. Even Fujino-tono and Shizuru-sama clapped at the return of their men.

"My Lord," one of the men whom were riding horseback exclaimed. "I, General Yuuichi Tate, am proud to announce that this is only one shipment of what we discovered in Osaka." The blond haired man smiled triumphantly, his eyes set on a certain red haired Head Maid. Walking over to her he smiled before her and said a quick hello. He was quickly shoved aside by the other man whom also rode horseback.

"And I, General Masashi Takeda, am also proud to announce that we have brought the finest women that Osaka had to offer," He smirked, running a hand through his dark hair, before bowing before his Majesty. "Some of these women I would recommend for workers my Lord. A hand full of them put up a fight when they watched their, Kuga-tono Majesty fall" Takeda smiled, gripping onto the sword by his side. "First men, unload the carts" He ordered, standing back up.

As the men began to unlatch the carts, the leader of Kyoto's army made his way to Fujino-tono. "My Lord," He smiled before bowing, "I hope that you are satisfied with what we have brought back in this first shipment." Reito said opening his eyes and slowly moving over to the Mistress.

"You killed the Lord?" Fujino-tono asked his expression of his eyes shielded by the glare of the sun on his glasses. "By whom did you get permission to do so?" The Lord kept his voice at a moderately low, even tone. The solider before him didn't move an inch; he even kept his usual sly talking mouth, shut. His Majesty smirked, "So the land is at a standstill that should make the other trips easier". "Everyone knows that the Queen cannot take care of the land. And I'm sure their children are unaware of what to do".

A smile formed at Reito's lips when he heard his Majesty finish. Standing up he guaranteed, "My Lord…I can promise you that the King of Osaka's children will not step up to take his control. It is a pleasure to see your beautiful face once more Mistress" Reito said, turning his attention to Shizuru-sama.

"Kanzaki-san" Shizuru smiled, another one of her misleading smiles, unfortunately for the army leader, the army was never around long enough to find that her smiles weren't as they seemed. She watched as the leader dropped to his knee and kissed her hand gently. An empty feeling filled her body as she watched this man touch her. He was always all over Shizuru whenever he returned home from a war. The two had what could be considered a relationship, at least that's what all of the others called it, yet Shizuru had no feelings toward this man she was simply with him because it was one of her father's wishes. Reito rose once more and planted a kiss onto his Mistress's warm lips.

Fujino-tono glanced at his daughter and his commander. A small laugh popped from his lips, "Ah young love, perhaps when you two wed I will be getting grandchildren." Fujino-tono joked before wrapping an arm around her, bringing her down with him to look at the showcase of beautiful treasure. "I'm sure we would both like to see the beautiful jewelry and such, Kanzaki-san" He smiled walking up to five an individual tables.

Vases on table one, each designed with their own shape. All of them individually hand painted, they were beautiful really. Some had chips and cracks while others were covered or spotted with dried blood. They would certainly have a place in any quarter of the house. Yet one of the pictures on the vases drew her attention. The last vase on the table was a short, round pot. It was a simple pot with a rose on it. The Mistress ran her hand over the pot, the cold, smooth, dead feeling of the pot underneath the sun made her want to shiver. The rose was elegant and beautiful, so simple and rich, yet the pot was covered from top to bottom with chipping dried blood.

Shizuru made her way to the next table which had weapons. The devices that the people of Osaka created were unbelievable. There were blades as thin as a piece of paper, weapons with spikes, weapons that were as small as a throwing star. They were dangerous people, the Osakins, were. The table disgusted her. Her hands gripped each other, scared to even touch these bringers of pain. It brought her memory back of the day her family was killed. She was never told what they were killed with, but she knew that the whole room had to be redone since blood covered the walls. Taking a deep, shaky breath she made her way to table three.

Table three was covered with clothes. Clothes to fit any size of man, child or woman, Shizuru even found a small jacket for that of a dog. She picked up some of the ripped and patched clothes. None were to her liking. They had no value you could even say that the clothes that the army picked to bring the first time were just rags, laying on the street. With a disappointing table three she made her way to table four, the table she was most excited about, jewelry. "The pottery is nice," Shizuru commented glancing over to see her father at the first table.

"Yes they are Shizuru," The Lord smiled, walking over to where his daughter was. "This is a great amount, I'm sure we could even sell some of the clothing and vases back to their country for a hefty price" He laughed. "I'm sure the cattle are in good shape?" The Majesty asked receiving a nod from the army leader. "Good, then you can send them around back to the stables," Fujino-tono smiled once more, on this great day.

While making her way to table four, Shizuru glanced at her father who had wandered off to watch the examination of the cattle. Sometimes she wondered if her father ever cared about the items they took, he never showed any interest in them, and yet always wanted more. Her train of thought was stopped as her eyes landed on a piece of jewelry immediately. It was a tear drop pendant, hanging from worn and dirty a silver chain. Her hands quickly picked up the object. The color of the pendant was a deep blue color; it was chipped in the center and also had splatters of blood on it. The pendant was that of her mothers. It was one of her mother's most precious gems, she had always taken care of it and spoke of giving it to Shizuru the day she became Queen of Kyoto. Tears built up in the Mistress's eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she picked it up.

Then the Mistress did something that she had not done since her family died, she openly cried. She was unable to suppress the sounds that escaped her lips as she wept. Multiple soldiers ran to their Shizuru-sama's side. "Mistress," one of the soldiers called, "Shizuru-sama what is wrong?" the other asked. They began to draw attention, causing the Lord and Reito to run to their sides.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" The Lord roared with anger. Pushing the soldiers out of his way he wrapped his arms around his daughter, gently kissing her head. "What is wrong my dear?" he asked, his voice full of concerned until he saw what his daughter grasped in her hands. "Reito" he voiced, his voice dropping in pitch.

"Yes my Lord?" The commander answered. "Men get back to the slaves and present them on the fifth table, three at a time and make sure none run. If they do get on one of the steeds and kill at your own will." Reito spat at the two. The soldiers bowed their heads and ran off back to the others while Reito laid his eyes on the Mistress.

"When we line up the slaves…I want you to specifically point out who held this, owned this, had anything to do with this" The Lord growled deep in his throat. His grip onto his daughter tightened as the commander nodded his head. "Good." Fujino-tono began, rubbing his daughters back, slowly bringing her back to the present world, not the world of pain she was once exposed to, "Let us begin then shall we?"

Shizuru began to sniff as she whipped her eyes on her father's shoulder. He was always there for her, always showing love and compassion, everything she used to receive from her family. It may have happened five years ago, when she was thirteen, but she still recalls it almost every day. "Thank you father," she mumbled closing her eyes as her father began to walk with her. His Majesty sat his daughter down on a chair, provided by the Head Maid.

"Sh... my daughter we will find out who had this in their possession and will kill them, before your very eyes." The Majesty said, his eyes glancing at his daughter, gently rubbing her shoulder. "It will be fine and you will have that jewelry fixed to your liking and everything will be fine," he lied. He knew that his daughter could hear the lies in his voice, but he could not hide it, it would never be the same.

The compassion between the father and daughter was cut short when Reito jumped up onto the fifth table. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will now begin with the slaves. As you know each slave will be transferred to a department in the quarters of the Fujino mansion as chosen by Shizuru-sama and Fujino-tono. You will have to train, and teach each person how to do their jobs and if necessary, to speak HiME. Now if any of you maids or guards believe that the person will be helpful in your field, speak up about it." With that he hopped off of the table and chose three people to stand on the table.

The maids, guards, communicators and even the physician stood behind the Mistress and Majesty, while the Heads of each department stood next to the Lord. The first girl was a short girl, about three years younger than the usual age of eighteen of the maids and guards, except Midori and Yohko who are at the age of twenty one. Next to her stood a dark haired redhead that also looked young and the last person on the stage was a brown haired, tall woman who was about eighteen.

"Announce your names, Yhhuihla ouin hysac. State what you think you are suited for, Cdyda fryd oui drehg oui yna ciedat vun. " One of the soldiers that stood next to the table shouted. Placing a sword at the backs of the girls as the spoke, to make sure that they gave some sort of response.

The first girl responded with a growl, "Mikoto Minagi". Before the girl could speak once more Reito cut in, "My Lord this girl gave us quite a problem, and she was an excellent fighter. She could be suited well with the guards". With a nod of the Lords head, Mikoto was taken off the stage and stood in one of three sections. Each for guards, communications and maids.

The second girl now had her chance to respond, "Nao Yuuki" she said, folding both arms over her chest. With a glance to the crowd she turned her head up and sighed. Even though back in her home country she was a fighter she would never want to protect Kyoto. "Syet" Nao stated. "Maid" the guard shouted as Nao jumped from the table and to her section.

The third girl shyly looked at the crowd. The guard gently pressed the sword against her back, almost piercing the skin. "Aoi Senoh" she cringed, her eyes rising and slowly looking at the crowd. Before the girl could speak once more Chie jumped at the opportunity, "Communications!" Every person in the crowd stared at the gossiper. "I want her," Chie coughed, closing her eyes, "for uh…my communication team". There were a few giggles in the crowd, but the King eventually gave his nod of approval.

There were a few more slaves each slave said their name and what they thought they were best suited for. Since there were an odd number of slaves there was one last girl. The last girl went up all by herself. "State your name, Sdyda ouin hysa," The guard repeated from before.

The girl had dark blue hair, with deep forest green eyes. Her hands were covered with dry blood, some even covered her face. Her eyes squinted together, glaring at each and every one of the people staring at her. A growl escaped her lips as her eyes laid upon the Lord. Just at the sound of the growl and glare of the eyes, no one wanted the girl. That's when Reito spoke up "Sir…we found the pendant in this girl's house, she was wearing it when we found it".

The Lord's eyes widened before standing from his chair. His cheeks were flushed as his hands tightened into fists. "Kanzaki-san, bring this girl down to me, I want her killed before my very..." He was about to continue when his daughter rose at his side, gently gripping onto his arm.

Her face showed no emotion, neither did her voice or movements. "Father...I want this girl to work with me. Be my personal slave…personal maid" Shizuru said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Language that Osakins are speaking is Al Bhed


	2. Chapter 2

The Lord, still standing from his sudden burst of anger ,closed his eyes, bringing his brows together as a soft cough penetrating his lips. "Shizuru, my daughter, lets us meet inside and discuss this," he announced opening his eyes, drawing an arm around the girl. With a motion of his hand he directed Reito to join them, along with the blue haired slave.

Shizuru hands left her father's arm, her lips slightly turned into a smile as she made her way to the mansion. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, not even her father. Her hands gripped together just as she made her smooth, even strides along the dirt path. "Ara…Tokiha-san, would you be so nice as to draw a fire to heat up the water? These slaves look as if they were bathed in blood," the procrastinator asked while making her way inside.

"Yes Shizuru-sama," The Head Maid nodded. "General Tate, would you be kind enough to escort our slaves for us," The red head asked smiling at the General. He replied with a smile of his own, drawing his sword and standing behind all three groups of the slaves. "Chie, Midori," Mai announced before all three girls and groups walked into the mansion, seeking the bathing quarters.

Reito silently snarled before gripping the neck of the soldier that spoke Osakin, out of the King's site. "Listen to me solider," he rapidly whispered, "Get that fucking girl and bring her into the mansion. You and I both saw what she's capable of." The solider nodded his head before throwing him aside. Brushing his uniform, the commander made his way to the mansion with a smile. His stomach bubbling with acidic rage as he gripped the pommel of his sword at his side.

The Lord watched his maids make their way through the main hall and waited until they turned to speak. "Now daughter. I don't quiet understand your reasoning." The King announced shaking his head, the crown somehow staying in place. He placed both hands on the brunette's shoulders and stared her in the eye, something he did not do often with his child. "I must know," The Tono blatantly said.

"Shizuru-sama what is the meaning of this, you wanted this girl killed just minutes ago, may I remind you that she held the jewel that made you shed tears?" Reito asked as soon as he stepped in the mansion, the solider quickly following behind him along with the slave in question. With no sign of an answer the commander continued, "Sir this girl is an Osakin, she is nothing. Her life is meaningless".

The King watched his daughter while the Commander shouted. "Kanzaki-san. I do believe that we know where these words are coming from, and we feel the pain as well. I am just as concerned as you are, but I'm sure my kin has a good reason for this". His old eyes studied the face of the procrastinator, as much as he would like to see her thoughts he was not a mind reader.

"Commander." The solider called, his sword drawn to the back of the blue haired slave as they stepped into the mansion. The girl kept her eyes to the ground, seeming intoxicated with the designs of the tile below her dirt covered feet. Droplets of blood fell to the ground as she walked. Her eyes glanced suddenly up as she felt the presence of people in front of her.

"Now, father, I do believe that my personal maid should not wear the blood of her fellow people upon her skin. What's this?" Shizuru asked peeking around to see the faint train of blood on the floor. "Why is this girl bleeding?" the brunette quietly questioned as she brought her eyes back to the site before her.

It was an amazing site to behold. The procrastinator never had a chance to look at an Osakin this close before. It was as if she was some endangered animal trapped in a cage before her very eyes. A species she had never had the chance to know before. Slowly, she brought her hand to the cheek of the girl and gently caressed it.

Cold, green eyes stared back at the girl. She blinked a few moments before baring her teeth like a wild animal reading itself for a fight. Her arms began to tense as her hands turned into fists in her shackles. Her head flung back unexpectedly due to the commander yanking on a fist full of hair. "Shizuru-sama don't touch this beast, you don't know what she is capable of. As for bleeding the sword merely contains the blood of another slave, not this one."

"For all we know this street rat could hurt you and that is the last thing my Lord and I want," Reito calmly said, still holding the hair of the slave, that had now begun to thrash. Gripping the girls hair tighter he yanked on her head, twisting and bending the girls neck in a sharp angle.

"A street rat?" The brunette questioned before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Then you have nothing to worry about, Reito-san. A street theft is just a mere beggar, she is not capable of anything, it is not like she had any training of any sort, those kinds of people can't afford it." Her eyes gazing at her hand as she spoke. Her cheek, so soft and gentle, like the finest piece of satin ever brought to Kyoto. This satin, found in the street, now covered in blood.

The King closed his eyes and appeared to be in thought before opening is eyes. "Commander," He began, placing his hand on his Commander's forearm, "I shall escort her to the bathing hall. Solider come with me.". With that Reito released the girl and stood dumbfounded as he watched his Lord and his Mistress walk off to the bathing quarters together.

"Sir…what did you mean by street rat?" The solider questioned placing his sword back into its sheath. "I know we did find her outside, but by the way she was dressed, Sir, I would have thought she was royalty." Running his hand through his hair he sighed, "I guess that's why you're the Commander, you can pick out those things. For all we know she could have stolen the clothes and just happened to be near the Kuga palace," and with that the solider made his leave.

The black haired man gritted his teeth, he could feel the rage building inside of him. The bubbling acid in his stomach crackled at the sound of the solider making his way back to his troop. Heavy feet slowly walked over to the corner where the hall for the bathing quarters began. "Poor dumb fool, I guess we can see why I was promoted," Reito whispered to himself. Gripping his sword handle he continued, "Her face…it looks the same as her fathers." His thumb gently ran over his fingers, memorizing the feeling and texture of her hair in his fingers. "He thrashed about when I held him that way. Kuga you are to much like your father." He smiled his eyes drifting to the site of the slave being escorted down the before walking back to his men.

"Nah! Mai! Help me I don't think this one likes water! Cdub, Stop!" Midori called out as she struggled to hold the first girl that was presented in the courtyard. Usually Midori had no problem holding girls down for a rinsing, all girls had to be cleaned of dirt and blood, that was what the Mistress wanted. She had saved this girl for last, remembering the comment that Reito-san had made earlier

The bathroom was about the size of a half acre, with all white with decorative red outlined leaf tiles on the ground that raced up the walls. Red hooks attached to the wall, sticking out, allowing you to hang towels or in this case, buckets for washing. On the ground there were two built in bathes, one could be considered to be a hot spring while the other was the size of a small pool; five built in miniature tubs that were used to store water, they were heated when a fire was placed in a compartment in the bottom; and thirty built in stools for slaves or lower ranked maid to sit on while they rinses and scrubbed. Girls were rinses, scrubbed then rinsed once more.

They did not have the pleasure of taking baths, bathes were only allowed to the Heads, the Majesty, and Mistress. First the clothes would be cut off their backs and thrown into the fire hidden underneath the small tubs then they were washed. Most slaves got their own sponges but sometimes it was faster if the maid's scrubbed their backside and the slave scrubbed their front. Most maids were actually doing fine, some laughing or giggling while others chatted.

"Midori, look at her she's half your size and you can't hold her down?" Mai giggled as she handed over her tray filled with small pieces of fruits on them, she was carrying to the nearest slave. "Share," the redhead told the slave, even though the slave cocked her head it looked as if she understood and began passing out the treats. She gently rolled up the sleeves of her maid gown and gripped the girl's free, thrashing arm. "Midori what is, cdub? The Head Maid asked the Head of Security.

"It figures that's where you were going when you said you would be back. I thought you were just going to add more wood to the fire," Midori smiled as she took the arm Mai was holding and twisted it of the girl behind her back along with the arm she already had a hold of. "Mai, always the sweet one, bringing the new slaves treats," Midori laughed as she kicked a sponge toward Mai.

"Oh cdub means stop in Osakin, I learned some words from Osaka when I was there" The woman wielding the labris stated in a matter of fact way, as she watched the new slave that was stiff in her grasp. The girl suddenly stopped her movements and sniffed the air, a large growling sound filled the air. Blinking quizzically for a few moments, Midori began to laugh, "She's hungry".

"Well they have to eat, you know how Takeda and Reito get," Chie answered while scrubbing the back of the girl she had chose in the beginning. "Man after all this scrubbing I could use a bath" The gossiping maid sighed as she placed the sponge on the ground and look around at the eighteen girls. She griped her shoulder as she moved her arm in a circular motion, washing six girls was something she was not used to, it was especially hard since the blood did not come off easily.

"Is everyone done being washed?" Mai said rolling down her sleeves and taking a few slices of apple off of the tray. Walking over to the girl known as Mikoto, she bent down and gently whispered, "Open". The girl immediately opened her mouth, her eyes pleading for a piece. Mai smiled and tossed a piece of apple into her mouth.

Midori gently shook her head and let go of her arms, "All that fussing over a damn piece of food". She maneuvered around the slaves that were rinsing themselves and grabbed a bucket and reached into one of the tubs. "It's a shame I can't understand what there saying, I'd love to ask how Osaka is during the winter" The red head sighed as she turned around and made her way back to the fifteen year old girl, pouring the water on her head as she happily chewed.

The girl, soaking wet, latched her arm around Mai's stomach and opened her mouth once more. Some slaves snickered at the action while others openly laughed. Mai, however was in shock. Weren't Osakins suppose to be ruthless killers? She looked at Chie, whom just shrugged and Midori who peered at the girl. "You know", Midori began "Why wouldn't the soliders come in here with us…unless they knew that they wouldn't attack. I mean…easily these girls could have grouped together and taken us out if they wanted to".

"Your thinking to much Midori," Chie announced while getting up, mimicking the action that Midori had just preformed to her new communication assistant. "If you ask me they probably like it here rather than their own lan.." began the gossiper when she caught site of her Mistress and Lord in the doorway. Clearing her throat and placing her finger against the bridge of her glasses she walked back up to the hooks, hanging the bucket up, "Everyone is finished, we shall now make our leave to get them new clothes".

The two other Heads turned around to see what would cause their friend to say this. Both noticing the Mistress in the door way, motioned with her hands to the slaves to get up. One after one the slaves began to rise and follow the Head Maid into the next room, with the Head of Secuirty and Head of Communications following behind.

"Now my daughter are you sure that you will be alright?" Fujino-tono asked his daughter once they reached the bathing quarters. Watching the slave before him he was a little uncertain if he should let them bathe alone. Something could happen to his only kin, and if something were to happen, he would be devastated. "How about you use the chain in the corner there" The Tono motioned with his hand.

"Don't worry my Lord. If she is in the care of a solider there is nothing that this blue haired beast can do to her." The solider smiled while he gripped the holster of his sword. His hand danced nervously against the smooth, black sheath, as if he was unsure of his words.

"Father that chain is only used for the dangerous slaves is it not?" The brunette asked, receiving a nod from her father. "She has not tried anything suspicious father, she is fine and if anything were to happen, I believe I could take care of myself., or this nice solider could certainly be of help" Reaching out she gripped the forearm of the girl and lead her into the room. Flashing a small smile to her father, he began on his way he would certainly send a solider to wait in the hall to see if they heard anything if the two were not in the clothing room in a lengthy amount of time.

Shizuru let the girl stand, her smile unmoving as she reached into the first bucket, which always contained small blades to cut clothing. As soon as the slave saw the site of the blade her fists tightened and her stance changed, as if she was preparing for a fight. "Ara…You don't seem to understand. I just want to cut the clothes off of your back, they are covered with your people's blood, do you understand that much?" the brunette questioned.

"You better let me do it Mistress" the solider stepped in, gripping the blade from the brunette. "Now just hold still" he began as he placed his rough hand on the slave's shoulder. Digging his digits into her with a death grip, he slowly moved the blade closer, attempting not to startle the girl in any way.

The blue haired girl never moved, her stance the same as she watched the man move closer. She made sure that if this so called solider or this kimono wearing girl were to attack, she was fully prepared, just like she was when those men attacked her when she was minding her own business at her palace. An opportunity arrived when he made his first swift cut with the blade.

The slave quickly crouched down and grabbed the blade from his hand, then delivered a swift kick to his shins, only successfully knocking the boy back. Turning her shoulder toward the boy she tackled him to the ground. Placing a knee onto his chest she held the knife against his neck and waited for any sudden movement. She was trained, and if she hadn't shown it before it was obvious now.

The pieces of rags she was wearing fell off in seconds from her chest. The scraps of weak thread hung from her torso as she glared at the solider beneath her. The blood covered hands scraped the blade against his jaw and neck, an obvious attempt to kill the boy. Her gaze was taken away from the boy only for a mere second, to look at where the position of the girl was. The idiotic solider finally took his chance and knocked the slave onto her bottom. The blade fling through the air before landing on the ground with a small clang.

Shizuru could only stand there and watch as blood began to pour from the mere slices that the solider received. "This is why you should hate her," the brunette's mind yelled, "This is what was done to your kin." Crimson eyes danced over the scene as the two wrestled before her, her body frozen in shock. "Osaka probably sent her to be captured just to finish the job," it yelled once more, echoing in her head. "No," the procrastinator mumbled to herself as she finally shook free of the imaginary shackles holding her down.

The Mistress could not do anything to help, for the solider had now knocked the girl against one of the tubs, and it appeared as if the girl didn't have enough strength to get back up. He quickly attached the, what seemed to be unconscious girl, to the chain in the room. The boy covered his throat, blood seeping through his fingers as he sprinted out of the bathing area.

The blue haired girl's eyes tiredly gazed at what she was wearing. She was to tired, she should have not tried to fight a solider with the condition she was in now, it was foolish. "Foolish," her memory recalled, still just as foolish as the day her city was pillaged. All of the women of Osaka were placed in rags. Most of the girls taken at first were raped then thrown onto the slave cart like they were nothing but pieces of garbage on the streets. She fought back, unlike most Osaka women, she even killed three soldiers before she was tackled by ten men. She was forced into these rags just like any other women, surely they knew she was royalty, surely they had to know. Oh, they knew, that's why they killed her father right before her eyes. All they were doing were picking herbs from the garden and then…it was just all too quick.

The blue hair girl shook her head, releasing the memory from her mind. The solider had managed to attach her to a chain in the corner of the bathing quarters without her noticing. Whipping her head about she searched for the solider and the brunette, and caught a site that seized her gaze. The woman she had only come to know that day was now undressing before the tub. A burning sensation filled her cheeks as she violently thrust her head away from the scene. As long as this girl was a part of Kyoto she was her enemy, now and forever.

"Ara..I hope you don't mind." The brunette announced turning around to momentarily meet the gaze of the slave. She stepped out of her kimono and made her way into the bath. She dove underneath the water, causing the slave to whip her head about searching for the girl in the steam of the bathroom once more. Within seconds the procrastinator emerged from the water and swam over to the edge of the bath, staring at the girl across the room. "Ara.. What a beautiful blush you have," Shizuru stared at the girl her teasing eyes watching her every movement.

The slave looked away, her cheeks becoming hotter as if she understood what she was saying, yet she had no room to escape, the girl was right there and whether she moved right or left she would be trapped by this damned rope of metal. She slowly moved her face and met the eyes of the girl before her. A small growl sounded at her lips, a small effort to tell the girl to back away. That effort, was meaningless.

Shizuru quizzically gazed at the girl. "You Osakins are all the same, are you not? When the opportunity to kill arises you take full advantage, even if we are trying to do what is best for you," the brunette's eyes watched the girl closely. Her rising and falling of her chest matched that of the girl. "You...are a savage beast that can not be tamed," the words coming out of her mouth tasting like acid.

This slave was from Osaka, how could she forget that, even for a second. The procrastinator's eyes watching the pool of blood on the floor from just minutes ago. Surely a new solider would be coming down here any second to 'save her'. She closed her eyes and rested her delicate head against the side of the bath. "Such a cruel beast that thrives from the site of blood. If you are so transfixed on the site then to go the pool that you have created and bathe in that." The acids spit once more as she opened her eyes and watched the slave. "I suppose that you don't even understand me. It would figure that an Osakin can not even…" the brunette began before she was cut off.

"No".

The word almost echoed in the quarter. The brunette's eyes popped open at the sound. What had she just heard. Her brown locks twisted in the pool of water as she whipped her head about. No solider was in here. The room was empty beside the her and the blood craving slave. Could she have? No…never in the brunette's memory had she ever heard of an Osakin being able to speak Hime. It was just impossible. Finally she brought her voice into play, "Did you just spea.." before she was cut off once more.

"Shizuru-sama!" the voice of Reito Kanzaki rang out through the halls as he sprinted to the quarters, finally appearing in the door way. His breath was heavy as he watched his possible bride to be, resting on the tub. "I told you Shizuru-sama…she is nothing but a street rat, what good is she to you, she can't even speak our language…you should have let me just killed her".


	3. Chapter 3

Within seconds a sword was drawn and directed at the slave in the corner. "This will only take a second Shizuru-sama, you may want to close your eyes," The Commander snickered as he slowly made his way over to the girl. His worn hands grabbed at the girl; her exhausted body thrusting in every direction, attempting to somehow be released from the chain.

A cry filled the room as the slave's hair was grasped in his hand. Her neck strained as the blood thirsty man yanked his hand back. Pressing his sword to her neck, his lips peeled back, an eerie smile forming. "This is what you get when you kill my men," Reito's lips were pressed against the bluenette's ears, whispering softly, as if he were to sing a lullaby.

"Ara..Reito-san I believe you told me that this girl was a street rat," Shizuru announced now standing in the tub. Droplets of water fell from her body as she stepped forward, out of the tub, making no movement to cover her body. Red eyes only watched the sword's hesitation in midair as she strode toward the exit of the bathing area. "I may not be a physician, but I can not imagine a man of your army could die from such a weak girl. Do you feel threatened by such a girl, Reito-san?" The brunette only smiled as she walked into the next room.

Reito could only close his eyes and laugh at the Mistresses remark. He placed his sword back into its sheath, a smile painted across his mouth. "Correct as always, aren't we Shizuru-sama," He whispered to himself in an arrogant tone before shouting to the brunette in the other room "Forgive me Shizuru-sama, I must have over reacted, it was a long, exhausting journey to make it back to Kyoto."

The brunette came out moments later, dressed only in a crimson robe. "Then the Commander of the Fujino army should rest. Yet be that as it may, Commander, do not take it out on this girl. She is after all, the one who posses the where abouts of the savages that killed my kin." The Mistress slowly made her way to the two. She gently ran her hand across the man's cheek with a smile.

"Shizuru-sama," The Commander whispered, eyes popping open, his hand dropping from the slaves head. His faced changed from a shock expression to a smiling one. "So that's why you wanted her, I should have known," His eyes closed as he smirked, "Now then, I'm sure that your father would want me to be in this quarter with you, yet you seem to be suggesting that I take my leave. Unfortunately I can not let this beast be alone with you Mistress. If it were to attack once more, whom would here to protect you?" Reito mocked slightly, his fingers ripping her hand from his face and kissing it gently.

Shizuru smiled gently at the man before her. "Ara..I was only taking in the consideration of how tired my Commander is." She confirmed as the black haired man's lips pulled away from her hand. "I still believe you should go rest up Reito-san, you wouldn't want to be tired during your speech tonight during the welcome back soldiers feast." The procrastinator teased gently, her hand slipping out of the rough grasp, resting one hand the slaves chain, while the other fumbling with the clasp of the chain to release the girl.

"If you keep making such comments I would think that you want this girl all to yourself." Reito smiled gently, his hand resting on the sword's pommel. The black haired man stood straight, his eyes staring straight at the girl lying on the floor. '_You may have been saved by the Mistress this time, but rest assured anytime that you and I are alone, there will be bloodshed' _The Commander thought, his eyes piercing through the slave's skin.

The slave stared back, her weary forest green eyes containing the same intensity as the man before her. She wouldn't back down to the likes of him, no matter how much power he had over at the moment. The bluentte opened her mouth, ready to growl when she felt her body slump down even more. With a loud clang, the chain that was once keeping her captive against the wall was released. The slave could not help a small smile appear on her lips. If she were at full strength right now, no, even half strength she would attack this 'Commander' before her.

"Such a weak beast, worn out by the Commander himself," Shizuru announced gazing at the slave. The brunette reached down and grasped the slaves arm in her hand, pulling her up so she could stand. "If Reito-san would be kind enough to leave for a mere second, to let Kikukawa-san know that my slave needs new clothes." The procrastinator smiled to the Commander as she lead the wobbling slave over to a stool. "Ara, I do believe I will be fine for just one second, do you not trust me?"

Reito shook his head and without a word began making his away through the exit. His hands curled into tight fists as he let out a rough sigh. "Just wait, wait until she is yours and you run this god forsaken lands." The black haired man growled to himself before putting on a smile and entering the Seamstress room. "Ah, Kikukawa?".

The black haired man stood in the middle of the Seamstress room, surrounded by the new Osakin slaves. As much as he wanted to retrieve his blade and make a blood trail in order to talk to Kikukawa-san, he let his civilized self get the better of him. The Seamstress was actually an old friend of his and if she had seen him draw his sword it was sure that her partnering Tailor would have a word to say.

"Hey Reito-san its great to see that your back," The Head of Security called walking over and patting a hand on the Commander's back. "Sorry about this but you know how the Lord is, he wants all the slaves healthy and ready to go by the next day. It may take you a little while before you can reach either Yukino or Haruka," the red head smiled as she watched over the slaves running back and forth to the tailoring and Seamstress station.

"Its fine Sugiura-san I wouldn't expect anything less. I would have just preferred that the Lord would have given Yukino a larger room so that it would be this crowded. Or I suppose my men should not have brought back all of these women, surely we only needed a few." The black haired man exclaimed as he heard the muffle shoutings of what seemed to be Haruka from the left side of the room.

"Don't take any offense to this Commander but the more the merrier. We only had enough maids to fill about a third of the mansion. It was a real plain having to run from one end of the house to the other just to find one of your Heads of the house." Midori sighed as she folded her arms over her chest, why there were so many meetings for the Heads of the house she would never know, all they usual did was sit down, have tea and eat some of Mai's cooking.

"Oh that's right you were promoted not to long ago. How has that black haired beast been treating you so far?" Reito questioned as his eyes caught a quick glance of the girl that had also put up a fight in Osaka. Unfortunetly he was not there for the encounter. General Tate had been the one that had reported the girl had fought the soliders that lunged at her. Reito at the time was to busy slaying Lord Kuga.

"Oh that one, shes full of energy it was a bit surprising that she put up a fight with me but let Mai do whatever she wanted with her. All because she gave her some food. It seems as if that one's stomach rules her brain. I wouldn't doubt if I would have to in the near by future have to go and track her down only to find her hanging out with Mai in the kitchen." The Head of Security thought as she grasped her chin and could already imagine it happening.

Glancing over the crowd she saw her red haired friend being followed by the girl. "Speak of the devil," The readhead mumbled before sighing. "Nice to see you Reito-san, welcome back," Midori exclaimed before waiving and taking off after the girl. "Mikoto you are not a maid!"

Reito quietly chuckled to himself, it seems even if Midoir was now the Head of Secuirty she hadn't changed from her usual self. "_Ah well that's good_" The Commander thought as he watched some of the slaves make their way to the exit of the Seamstress room to go to the dining hall to fill their empty stomachs.

The black haired man maneuvered his way through the crowd with ease, until he bumped into a black haired woman. "Kanzaki-san," Chie frowned rubbing her head from hitting the man's chest. Right behind her, latched onto her hand was the brown haired girl from before. The only girl that was picked for a certain section. "You know for being the Comander you think you could be more graceful and make sure not to bump into anyone. Especially the Head of Communications, should I report this I suppose?" The black haired girl joked as she pressed her index finger to her glasses.

Reito laughed at the girls statement, "Harada-san it has been a while, has it not. You'll be happy to know that I have many tales of my men during our trip to Osaka." The man smiled, looking down at the wide eyes of his old friend.

"Heh, you know how to get out of a sticky situation," Chie laughed, "You know better than that to tempt me with such news. So my friend how has your first day back been. I heard that a certain someone is one step closer to becoming the heir to the throne," The black hair girl suggested poking her friends rib.

"Me and Shizuru-sama aren't like that Chie," The Commander smiled, although he wished it were true. "You know for a fact that we only exchanged a few kisses but before anything can fully start the Lord always has his army out patrolling lands or conquering them. Although you do know I wish that were true, any man in the army would be honored to take the hand of the Mistress."

Chie glanced behind her, gently caressing Aoi's hand with her thumbs, as she looked back up at her old friend, making sure he didn't see the action. The last time that two women were seen together on the grounds he had been the one ordered to kill them. Lord Fujino had no toleration when it came to 'such crude acts' such as that. It was even rumored that some of the men in the Fujino army had been doing such acts and were listed as casualties in battle.

"I do have to thank you for one thing though my friend. Thank you for bringing this one back, she will definitely be a nice asset to the Communication team, hell she may even be the best one yet." Chie smiled and turned once more to look at Aoi. The Osakin smiled back, unable to help herself. Chies smiles were becoming contagious, even if she had known her for such a small amount of time. "Sorry to be rude but we have to get moving."

"Of course my friend, I look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight," The black haired man smiled before moving around the two, it was almost empty now just two more slaves walking to each end of the Seamstress room. He was about to open his mouth and call out to Yukino, when he heard a scream.

"Yukino I thought the numbers were 82-85-38 from the head down!" the scream came from non other then that of the tailor, Haruka Suzushiro. The blonde came stomping out of her desk on the left side of the room and walked over to the right, oblivious of the Commander standing in the middle of the room.

"Haruka the measurements were 82-58-83" Yukino corrected her, sighing. She was truly amazed. Haruka had somehow managed to mess up almost every other maid and security outfit. But thankful to her quick eye she was able to help Haruka fix the mistakes before sewing the outfits. "Its ok Haruka, I know how frazzled you are, I am as well." Yukino smiled at her friend before blinking twice.

"Reito?" She questioned, taking her glasses off, and whiping them clean. She placed then back onto the bridge of her nose before smiling and waving to her friend. "You never come and visit on the first day you return." The Seastress blushed a bit, she was embarrassed to do that in front of her friend. Usually she never had to take another glance, but this was a rare occasion.

"Kanzaki-san?" Haruka piped in and turned around. "You, you did this! You brought all the girls down here at once, why would you do that?" The blonde growled rubbing her temples. "This one and that one, they all looked the same at the end. I couldn't even hand out the right uniforms the girls had to try them on one at a time."

"I'm sorry for such the hassel Haruka but you know that it is the Lord that sends down the slaves correct. If you have such words to say, perhaps you can take it up with him?" Reito questioned with only a smile on his face. He placed both hands behind his back and gripped the two together in a casual manner.

Haruka's face dropped, that was the last thing she needed to do and it was a good thing that the loud mouth Chie Harada wasn't in the room or she would have been out of a job. Possibly even executed or exiled if the Lord was in a good mood. "I…I'm going to go lay down before the feast. Yukino..you can wake me before then right?" The blonde asked.

"Of course Haruka," Yukino answered with a smile as she watched her friend take her leave. "Now Reito you know how Haruka is, that wasn't very nice." She sighed pushing her glasses up with her index finger. "She just takes getting slaves so much worse then everyone else, even I don't get upset and I have the same background as her."

Reito frowned and bowed his head slightly, knowing the action would work against his friend. "I'm sorry Yukino," He lifted his head and smiled, "Perhaps its Shizuru-sama just rubbing off on me. Oh but she does have a request however. You and Haruka were not in the courtyard so you never had the chance to see, but, Shizuru-san has picked a personal slave."

Yukino almost held her breath, she was almost certain that Reito was going to ask why they weren't in the courtyard. It wasn't her fault that Haruka could be so persuasive when she wanted to be. The seamstress almost blushed at the thought of this morning of when the two shared a bed. "A..um a personal slave you say?" Yukino questioned surprised shaking her head to get rid of the memory.

"Everyone was just as shocked. She never told anyone while she picked the girl, that was until a few minutes ago. She believes the girl had ties to the murderous beasts that killed her kin. You see the girl was wearing the necklace of Fujino-tono's wife. As soon as Shizuru-san found out she immediately wanted the girl for her own." Reito sighed placing his hand to his chin. "She will have a tough time with this beast that is for certain. Even when we put her on the table to announce what she would be she was glaring everyone. Not to mention she almost killed my man in the other room."

"That's what that was," Yukino asked with a flushed face, the slaves were so loud we just thought one of them screamed, possibly running into another slave. I'm so sorry Reito, I'll be sure not to mention it to Chie or Haruka." The Seamstress announced knowing if word got out it would humiliating toward the whole Fujino army.

"Now about this personal slave you mentioned. Just tell Shizuru-san as soon as she is finished to bring the girl to me. It may take me more time since Haruka has left but the second the Mistress steps in the door I will be sure to make the slave an outfit." Yukino smiled at her friend.

The black haired man smiled back. "That's good to know. Now I'll return in just a bit with the girl and our Mistress in hand." The Commander announced before turning around and throwing his hand over his head in a goodbye manner.

---

The blunette leaned down carefully, sitting on the bench before letting out a soft sigh of relief. With that Commander gone she could at least let her guard drop a small bit, or so she thought. Her head whipped around as soon as she heard a small smack of the whicker basket that held the small blades. The slave peeled back her lips as she slowly lifted her will-less body from the stool. Forest green eyes narrowed into a glare as she scrunched up her nose, baring her teeth like a trapped dog ready to attack.

"Ara, such a beast full of pride." The brunette walked over to the slave before her. "Attack me if you wish, I had only saved you from your own country, from your own people. Surely a street rat would have died on the criminal streets of Osaka." The Mistress reached out and grabbed the shredded rags of the slave, running the blade slowly the threads.

A hot feeling filled the slave. Her cheeks colored with embarrassment, across her snarling face within seconds, never had she let anyone get this close to her, allow them to simply disrespect her people, right before her face. She was letting this woman step all over her, and there was nothing she was doing about it.

A small trigger went off in the slaves head as the blade grazed across the threads. Her shackled hand suddenly shot up and gripped the brunettes wrist, holding it in place. Her green eyes peered into crimson ones and it thrilled her to see just a spark of fear. "_Go ahead, call out,_" the slave wanted to dare the girl, but held her tongue. The brunette's free hand gripped the blade and slowly pulled it from the brunette's grasp. The girl was frozen in place, and it pleased the slave to no end.

Shizuru swallowed fearfully and attempted to stay calm. She wanted, needed to call out, cry out for her Commander to come and save her. "_What was this slave doing? If this girl really wanted to kill her, she wouldn't take her time…or perhaps she would, and run her hands along each and every cut, feeling the warm droplets of blood, capitalizing on a murder,_" the procrastinator thought.

The slave dropped the blade to the ground and peeled off the weak threads from her body her expression leaving with it, a small blush now covering her cheeks. She would rather herself disrobe her own body rather then have someone else do it for her. She her head, not wanting the girl to catch another gaze of her blushing cheeks. The blunette slowly raised her shackled hands to the brunette and shook them, the chains clattering.

"A..ara..off? You want them off?" Shizuru questioned as she broke from her frozen spell. "I'm sorry to say that the Seamstress has the key, you will see her after you are bathed." She spoke slowly and calmly, taking her time as she still had a small amount of fear wash over her. This girl could and possibly would snap at any moment, if she could slice a solider before her with her weak state, surely she could take down a Mistress. "Why..didn't you speak like before…you did speak correct, or have my ears imagined hearing a wonderful tune pass through your murderous lips?" The brunette teased, masking her fear while the slave looked down.

"_Because I don't want to give you that right, when you have taken so many of mine away,"_ the slave inched her gaze up before looking into the eyes of the Mistress. The blue haired girl turned and sat down on the stool once more, pulling her hair away from her back, exposing the slash marks bestowed upon her during the attack on Osaka.

When the soldiers witnessed three of their men fall to a woman, it was a clear symbol to draw their swords and slash away. One had even been from the Commander himself, exclaiming that he wanted the blood of each and every Kuga on his sword to present to the Lord. Unfortunately the strike did not kill her and some idiotic solider threw her into the slave cart with the rest of the Osakins.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice sounded behind the two. It was the Commander returning from the Seamstress room, leaving out the fact that he had left the longest and deepest of the four slash marks on the girls back. The slashes were in a randomized pattern; one was across her shoulders, another was draped from her middle of her spine to the edge of her left hip, a rugged one ran across her left shoulder to the middle of her right side and the last, deepest one, ran from her lower back diagonally up to the tip where her shoulder and neck met.

"You may want to see Sagisawa-san if you want to prevent those wounds from infection. It looks as if they are already irritated," it was the first useful information that passed through the Commander's lips while they were in the bathing area. "I talked to Kikukawa-san, she was a bit frazzled, having to deal with all those slaves getting fitted maid outfits, but she said the second her Mistress steps in the room she will begin working on her outfit."

The brunette hesitantly ran her fingertip along the deepest wound, causing a rippling effect to take place on the slaves back. "Reito-san would you be as so kind to get me a clean sponge and pale of warm water?" Shizuru asked while continuing the trace the cut, amazed at how beautiful the beast winced. That's when the Mistress's hand got the best of her, touching the spots of exposed skin in-between the intertwined slashes. It was smooth, soft like silk, soft like the skin of her own, but this skin was much more intriguing, it was after all the skin of a beast.

Within seconds the sponge was by the Mistress's side and the pale was placed before the slave. The Commander would have lied if he said he wasn't a little bit shocked. There was his Mistress, a woman known for being taken care of since the day she was born, never having to lift her finger to do anything, was scrubbing an Osakin beast. His stomach bubbled with rage as he watched her put so much care into making sure the slave wasn't in pain. If she wanted to know the whereabouts of her kins murderers a quick sword to the neck would surely make the bluenette scream answers, even if they were in Osakin.

"Ara, Reito-san," The brunette exclaimed, turning to catch a quick glance at the Commander. "Please do turn and look away, we wouldn't want to embarrass the girl by having a man watch her while she scrubbed herself, even if you only are seeing her backside. You never know she may snap and kill you before my very eyes," Shizuru teased, a small laugh exclaiming her lips as the man turned.

This however, did not exclude Shizuru from witnessing the back of the girl as she cleaned herself. A small blush filled the procrastinators cheeks as she heard the soft sound of the sponge moving against the girls body. The brunette rose from her once kneeling position behind the slave and walked before her to get the pale of water. As she bent down to pick the pale up her crimson eyes widened, and the small blush began to fully cover her cheeks.

The slave had her eyes closed, tracing the sponge from her neck along her chest, softly, taking her time circling one then the other with care. A small amount of color was on the bluenette's cheeks as she gently caressed her body with the sponge, she could feel eyes on her, so this was what it was like to be degraded as a slave. "It was a good thing at the Kuga palace they didn't have any," Natsuki thought as her eyes slowly opened as the sponge made its way to her stomach, washing off the darkened spots of dried blood of her people. Her gaze slowly rose, her forest green eyes once again meeting crimson, and it was this time that the green eyes of the beast that had a spark of fear in them.

Natsuki had heard such diseases, from not taking proper care of your body, not scrubbing away all dirt and dried blood would be dangerous in the state that she was in now. Her green eyes quickly darted away, now gazing at the dried blood on her thighs, she hesitantly draped her fingertips across the spot before slowly and softly scrubbing it, not wanting to peel her own skin off in the process by scrubbing to hard and fast. Her reddened face began turn into a darker crimson now, realizing what was next to be cleaned. Her green eyes shot a questioning glance, to see if the wide eyed crimson girl was still witnessing her in this moment of privacy, and she was still there frozen, her eyes traveling over the body of the slave.

The brunette swallowed slowly, how had her mouth become so dry in the past few couple moments. Her face burned as her eyes traveled the length of the bluenette's body. Her mind was blank and her eyes were glued to the girl. It was as if she had seen such a body in a painting before. A pale, toned body, not to muscular but not to feminine, ample breasts that suited the girls body perfectly not to big and not to small for her frame and those eyes, that had Shizuru captivated, until the girl had looked away. Her crimson eyes darted to the next place where the sponge was headed, the very core of the girl. Shizuru's heart began to speed as her fingertips gripped the side of the pale, her breathing even began to increase.

Just then Natsuki turned her body to the side, out of the sight of the Mistress. She quickly scrubbed and placed the sponge to the ground. Her head rising, her body not making the slightest movement to turn to back to the frozen brunette. The slave flinched when she could have sworn she heard a whisper travel into her ears, "Ikezu".

---

I'm sorry to all the people I was saying "Just a few days, keep on the look out for an update". Before I knew it my Christmas break was up and school started again. So how was everyones Christmas, I hope you got what you wanted! I'd love to hear from you guys about your holiday and what you got and for real this time I think Runner will be the next update and it will be in the next few days, probably by the end of this weekend!

Read, Review and PM!


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette's hand flew to her mouth, her cheeks blazing with what felt like fire. Her head whipped round, her eyes closing tightly. The heart in the girls chest was racing, a desire run through her. "_Traitor,_" her mind thought, her lips were traitors to her body, unable to close when she let that word flow from her mouth.

She shook her head gently and gripped both sides of the pail for support. This slave was corrupting her, trying to take over her body, and was succeeding. "This is all part of her plan. She wants to weaken me so she would be able to escape and murder me along with the rest of my family. She just wants to get the job done," Shizuru's mind screamed at her. "She is Osakin after all," mumbled the brunette as she lifted the pail in her hands.

Shizuru silently walked over to the slave before her and handed her the pail. Her crimson eyes widened with the mistake she just made. When the slave stood it was a sight to see, the water seemed to only make her assets more defined. The droplets of water dripped off the slim body of the slave, traveling from her midnight blue hair, down her well toned biceps and past her tone stomach which had a slight indent of a six pack, onto her long and supple legs. Once again the girl shook her head and took a small inhale of breath, to fight off the blush awaiting to attack her cheeks.

"Ara, I believe we should go see Kikukawa-san before she begins to catch a cold, Reito-san," Shizuru announced as she began to walk toward the Commander, the slave following behind her. The brunette placed a hand on his shoulder while her other placed a stray hair behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at him before adding, "Do not turn around Commander, her body is not for your eyes."

The Commander laughed at the tease. His cold hands removed his Mistress's place on his shoulder and kissed it gently before holding it at his side. "You are quiet the teaser Shizuru-sama. If I hadn't known any better I would say that only your eyes are to be laid upon the body of the street rat."

The statement caught the procrastinator off guard, causing her to flinch, which didn't not go unnoticed by Reito. "_Perhaps she is just cold,_" The Commander thought as his right hand gripped the pommel of his sword. "Mistress are you cold? You should not be walking in a robe, you could get sick just like that rat," the black haired man stated as the two began to walk toward the Seamstress room before the blue haired slave.

The bluenette gripped her sides at the decrease in temperature. The slashes across her back stung as she walked. Every time she took a step the pain felt like a rippling effect on her whole body. The water that was presented to her was nice and warm, but now her body was cold and weak. She sniffed silently, wanting to get dry, bundle up, and go take a long needed nap. If she was in her palace after all that was the routine she would follow.

Her green eyes darted from place to place once they reached the Seamstress room. This room wasn't all that different from the bathing area, besides its size. The room was decorated in the same leaf pattern that she had noticed on the tile of the previous room. There were walls that separated the left from the right, with a hall in between the two.

"Kikukawa-san?" Shizuru called out once Reito ran his thumb over her fingers. She turned her head from left to right before hearing the girl call out. "One moment Mistress, I am just restocking the threads." She heard the Seamstress call out before seeing her appear from a room in the back. "Ah Kikukawa-san there you are," The brunette smiled.

"It is nice to see you again too Shizuru-sama," The Seamstress smiled before pressing her index finger against her glasses. "I am sorry that I wasn't there earlier this morning, you see me and Haruka were stocking for the arrival of more slaves. Its nice getting a chance to make new maid uniforms, whenever the Fujino army conquers a new land." Yukino announced before she saw a mop of blue hair behind her Mistress.

"Oh...I would take it that is your personal slave. Where is she from?" Yukino asked, she never received news, along with Haruka, of exactly where the army was going. Usually the two were the last to know because there were too few maids that regularly made there way to the room to get a new uniform and gossip. The only news they ever received about the whereabouts of the army was through the gossip. She also, along with Haruka, never knew the origins of the murders who killed the Fujino's kin.

"You have not heard? I would think that Reito-san would mention something to you. Oh Kikukawa-san, this girl needs to have her shackles removed once you have the chance," Shizuru thought aloud as her hand was released from Reito's grip as the black haired man folded his arms over his chest. A smile appeared on the brunettes lips as she watched him.

"Now I'm embarrassed Yukino. I thought I that you had the knowledge of the army whereabouts, but my mistake," The Commander exclaimed as his fingertips rubbed against the fabric of his suit. "The slaves are from Osaka, along with this one." The black haired man turned and gripped the girl behind him, throwing her forward.

The bluenette stumbled forward, her left knee crashing into the ground as both hands reached out before her gripping the tile for balance. Her dark blue hair enveloped over her shoulders and across her face as her green eyes peered up, staring at the Seamstress before her. She peeled back her lips, a growl rising from the back of her throat.

Yukino blinked once, then twice. The origins of her Mistress's killers were Osakin. Her hands trembled slightly while they reached into her front pocket of her gown and retrieved a key, as she swallowed, her birth land was Osaka. Both her and Haruka lived in Osaka, where they were born and raised under their land's King, which at the time was King Miyazaki. "Both Haruka and I traveled through Osaka before coming here," Yukino announced, keeping the truth back.

"Really?" The Commander asked, his brows rising. "I had never even imagined that you traveled through such a trash heap such as that. I always imagined you always being in Kyoto." The black haired man admitted as his hand flew to his hair, running his fingertips along his scalp. "Say, Yukino can you understand what these women are saying?" Not a bit of fear passed through his voice as he spoke, although fear engulfed him. If she could understand the slaves then if one cried out, she could go running to the Lord with the information.

"Only some," Yukino lied through her teeth. Her eyes traveled down to the girl before her. The forest green eyes staring back at her were so full of hate, so full of embarrassment and despise. She had to admit, her Mistress always had the best taste, whether it be in tea, clothes or jewelry and now in this case, a personal maid.

The bluenette's eyes widened when she heard the Seamstress. She quickly rose from her spot on the floor, her hands reaching out and grabbing the glasses wearing girl before her. "Bmayca oui sicd ramb sa. E fyc yddylgat yht tnykkat ymuhk rana. E hajan fyhdat du pa eh drec tyshat myht, dra vilgehk tnykkat sa rana. E cruimth'd pa rana, so vydran fyc gemmat E haat du ku ramb so vysemo ku bnudald fryd ec mavd uv so myhtc!". _Please you must help me. I was attacked and dragged along here. I never wanted to be in this damned land, they fucking dragged me here. I shouldn't be here, my father was killed I need to go help my family go protect what is left of my lands_! Natsuki cried out in her foreign language, her fingers squeezing the arms of the girl, making her wince in pain.

The black haired man blinked only once before drawing his sword and gripping the back of the bluenette's hair. He yanked her backwards and pressed the blade of his sword to her neck. "You fucking street rat, don't you ever give the fuck up!" he yelled into her ear as his hand yanked on her hair multiple times before throwing her to the ground once more.

Yukino backed up a few steps, her body now trembling. She had understood most of what the slave said. She was speaking to fast and frantically that only some words came across as red flags to the Seamstress. "_Her lands_?" the Seamstress thought, "_Her father was killed…her lands_?" The girl repeated in her mind. Surely she had made a mistake and didn't hear her correctly.

The Commander pressed the tip of his sword to the girls back, eager to refresh his wound he had laid upon her. "Did you understand anything Yukino?" He asked sword gently skimming along her back and up to the bluenettes hair, flipping it over her shoulder, before placing his sword to her neck. It took all of Reito's strength to not slam his weapon into the slave's neck.

Yukino took a short breath before shaking her head from side to side. "There was nothing that I could pick up. I'm sorry, I am of no use," She answered as placed the key into the lock of the shackles, taking them off of the slave. She then turned to her Mistress and fixed her glasses. "Shall we get started with making her uniform?" The Seamstress asked, walking past Shizuru and into the room to the right.

"Ara, I believe we should, I wouldn't want the girl to get sick." Shizuru announced, her body warmed by her robe. Her hands clasped together at her front, "Reito-san, I would suggest putting your sword back in your sheath, you don't want to make this girl crawl to Kikukawa-san" The brunette suggested before following the Seamstress into the sectioned off room.

"It would be fit for a rat of her kind," The Commander thought aloud, a small chuckle escaping his lips at his own acknowledgment. Yet, he did as he was told and placed his sword back into his sheath, his rough hands grabbing at the naked girl before him. Pulling her up then pushing her all the way to the opening of the section.

"Now Shizuru-sama, what kind of pattern of fabric would you like for the girl? An original maids outfit or perhaps a special one suited for her to being your personal maid?" The Seamstress asked as she pulled out a book containing all types of fabric that was stored in the backroom which she had emerged from when the small group entered.

Crimson eyes scanned the pages of the weary book before her. Nothing particular had drawn her eye. "I suppose you can just make her uniform black with a blue trim" The brunette decided as she shut the door. "_The black would bring out her green eyes,_" her mind thought quietly as she recalled her slaves naked body. She was tempted to turn and just stare at the street rat behind her.

"Of course, an excellent choice Shizuru-sama," Yukino smiled before taking the book and walking into the backroom to get the materials she needed. "Now I'm sure that Reito would be kind enough to let me begin to work the girl. You should take a seat and relax here. We'll be right in the other section, not even a minute away," the Seamstress offered, pointing to the chair by her side.

The brunette nodded in agreement with the statement, "Yes Reito-san, take a seat. If you are needed then we will call you over." Shizuru began to walk over to the left section of the room, leaving the Commander and the Seamstress alone.

"My offer was also to her, but I suppose she would rather be in there to help out," The glasses wearing girl said as she carried her materials over to the section, the bluenette following her. She smiled softly when she glanced over her shoulder and saw the blank expression of Reito's face. Yukino waved over her shoulder before entering the section. "Now, lets go to work, shall we?"

The Seamstress began taking measurements as the Mistress stepped back and watched. Her mind pondering about the previous scene that only happened a few minutes ago. "_That slave was so eager to talk to Yukino, but other than that, never spoke a word…except…no she didn't speak savages could never speak Hime_" Shizuru thought, shaking her head. "Ah Kikukawa-san, maybe you could ask her some questions in her native tongue?" The brunette suggested as her arms folded over her chest.

Yukino only nodded while grabbing a book from the tailoring table and writing down her measurements of the slaves body. "Now lets see…what to ask her..Oh I know, E ghuf banrybc oui fuimt nydran hud dymg du ic, un sa eh dryd syddan, pid fryd ec ouin hysa?" The Seamstress asked as she rolled out the black fabric on the table and began to measure the lengths needed. "I said I know perhaps you would rather not talk to us, or me in that matter, but what is your name?" she explained.

The bluenette only looked at the girl at the table, her wrists cracked as she rotated them for the first time in days. Her lips peeled back as an angered expression washed over her face once her hands were at her sides once more. Her voice practically barked with venom as she spoke, "Oui cyet oui uhmo ghaf cusa Ucygeh. Fryd geht uv kysa yna oui vilgehk bmyoehk rana? Oui lyh'd bmyo pudr cetac!" _You said you only knew some Osakin. What kind of game are you fucking playing here? You can't play both sides!_ The slave's hands gripped into fists, anger consumed her and if she were to release it upon these women they would surely call out to that man.

"What did she say Kikukawa-san?" Shizuru asked, although she could tell by the tone of the slaves voice that she was not at all pleased. Her crimson eyes softened as her head gently tilted to the left. "Such a girl should never bare her fangs like a filthy mutt, although I guess it can not be helped, it is in her nature, she is after all Osakin," the Mistressed spoke softly.

Yukino almost dropped her scissors that she had just retrieved from the first drawer. She closed her eyes and took a small breath. Both what the slave and her Mistress said were having an effect on her. Osakins were always prideful of where they grew up, prideful of their culture. By just saying that statement she not only degraded herself but she degraded herself along with Haruka. She turned to speak to her Mistress but when she turned the sight before her shocked her.

The slave slowly walked down from the multi-step stand in the room, toward the Mistress. The bluenette strode up to the brunette and stopped a foot away from her. Her forest green eyes peered at her crimson ones. She only stared, her fists at her side tightening with each passing second. The slave opened her mouth and slowly announced, "Natsuki."

"Natsuki? Oh her name is Natsuki," Yukino figured out as she rushed over to her Mistress's side and began to pull the slave back up the stand. She peered through her glasses, at the green eyes and followed her gaze, staring directly at her Mistress.

The Mistress only stared back before proclaiming, "Not worthy to know your last name? Perhaps they don't give out names in Osaka." Although teases passed through her lips her mind was absorbing the new name slowly. "_Natsuki.._" how she wanted to practice how the name rolled off her tongue, how she wanted to say that beautiful name over and over again, the pleasure it would cause her lips.

Yukino dipped her head slightly before patting the slaves shoulder before mumbling, "Thank you for answering the question Natsuki." She felt awful, she could never admit to her Mistress, let alone her Lord that she was Osakin. If the word got out she would be executed on the spot, most likely by the King himself or his right hand man, Reito. She could never risk herself like that, if she was found out Haruka would be found out in only a matter of minutes.

"Oh, it seems that I forgot the blue trim in the backroom," Yukino sighed as she searched through her materials she brought. "I will be right back Mistress, if you need anything please don't hesitate in getting Reito." The girl pressed her index finger against her glasses before taking her leave into the back room.

"Natsuki..Nat-su-ki." The name rolled from the back of Shizuru's throat. Her lips tingled just from the pleasure of saying it. It not only sounded beautiful but it felt amazing. She now had a name to go with her personal maid. A name to go on goddess before her. A name to go on the savage Osakin placed on the stand.

Natsuki gently blushed at the girl, her eyes darting to side. She had never imagined her name could be said in such a way. Her name was always spoken in the same old tone. This tone…it was as if the girl was receiving pleasure just by saying her name. She gently bit her tongue as she heard the accent of the brunette ring out through her ears once more, "Ara there is that blush of your again, Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled at the girl, this girl was turning out to be quiet the mystery. "_Built with the beauty of a goddess and the strength a man, contain the blood of a murderous race and yet blushes at the slightest things._" The brunette thought quietly as she stared at the girls body before her.

"I found the trim," Yukino announced as she stepped back into the room, blue trim in hand. "It shouldn't take me that long Mistress, about ten to fifteen minutes to cut out then to sew this it should take me about five minutes. Perhaps you would like to get Natsuki something to wear while she is up here? You wouldn't want her to get sick before she starts to work for you".

A sudden small flinch overcame Shizuru's body, unbeknownst to the others in the room. The flinch was caused by a surge of jealously that overcame her body as soon as she heard the Seamstress speak the slaves name. "Why yes, how could I have forgotten," The brunette acknowledged the girl before walking back to the bathing area and retrieving a robe from room next to it.

She came back with a blue robe in hand. Shizuru slowly walked up the stairs of the stand and stood a few feet before Natsuki. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yukino to her left, cutting along the fabric, busy in her work. A small smile formed at her lips, a sudden urge overcoming her.

The brunette turned the girl before her slowly. She reached down and ran her fingertips along the bluenette's arms before extending them out sideways. Shizuru gently shook the robe before slipping on both sides along the girl's arms. Once more she turned Natsuki and stared into her eyes. Her hands though, working as she stared into the pools of green.

Her fingertips started at the girls side and worked their way in, running over the thin blue material of the robe. A small spark jolted in her body as they passed over the slaves chest, a small blush forming at both of their cheeks. She gently pulled on the robe's material and brought the side together at the top. "So this is what a beast feels like," She whispered softly, so only the girl could hear. "Such an exotic..soft texture." Her hand slipped through the waist area, her tips of her fingers exploring against the stomach of the beast before trailing softly down to her abs.

Natsuki swallowed slowly, she was losing all sensation in her body. She couldn't fight back, that man in the other room, their 'Commander' would surely come and execute her on the spot. Her eyes closed, to prevent the girl before her see her eyes roll to the back of her head. "_An exotic feeling was right,_" the bluenette thought to herself. The girls hand was so soft, as soft as silk, her nails just gently scraping against her skin. It was a wicked pleasure, one she had never experienced before, never had man touched her, let alone a woman

Shizuru gently smiled and retrieved her lingering hand from the girl's waist. She gently pulled on the robe and reached around for the sash. The brunette tied a small bow in the middle of the girls waist before walking down the stairs of the stand. She took one last glance at the girl in the blue robe; it fit her perfectly, like she was royalty. The Mistress closed her own eyes and took a small breath. "_It was an urge of curiosity, I had never seen an Osakin before I just wanted to see if she were truly human," _Shizuru was telling herself. 

"Right then," Yukino began, as she turned around, "I just need to put the trim on and it will be finished". The girl smiled she had never thought she would be able to get it done that fast perhaps she wasn't quite as tired as she had thought. Within a few more minutes the trim was on and the uniform was finished. "Now, lets try it on." The Seamstress stated, walking up to the slave on the stand and placed the uniform to her chest, "Well Mistress, what do you think?"

"Exquisite," Shizuru smiled in approval before turning around, "I suppose I should get Reito-san now, he would like to know that we can head upstairs to inform Tohika-san that the Fujino army is hungry for their feast." The brunette waved her hand toward the girls, signaling for Natsuki to get dressed with the help of Yukino as she went into the other section across the hall .

Natsuki let out a breath she had been holding. She opened her eyes and looked up silently, her hand gripping the bow at her waist, pulling on it, untying it. "Exquisite.." The bluenette repeated the word, a small minuscule smile forming her lips. A small gasp sounding at her back, causing the slave to turn around, the smile dropping as soon as it formed.

"You can speak Hime!?" Yukino squealed only to have her mouth be covered by Natsuki's hand. The Seamstress ripped the hand from her mouth. Never had she remembered an Osakin on the streets able to speak other languages. It wasn't taught in the schools, let alone required at all. "You…no.." The girls eyes widened at her sudden realization, but she couldn't dare herself to believe it "But it's impossible! King Miyazaki.." .

"You will not speak a word of this. You know nothing you heard nothing," Natsuki said, her words fluent as she spoke. She was caught, by a weak seamstress such as this girl called Yukino. So the girl must have known of Osakin culture if she must have known about King Miyazaki, the man who ruled before her father was crowned. "I told you, you can't play both sides." The bluenette yanked the maids uniform form the girls hands and began to put it on.

Yukino's head was spinning. Only the royal family of Osaka was taught to speak the surrounding languages of the other lands, including Kyoto. This was something the folk of the lands usually spoke of. That was why the lands would always get along so well, their leaders would meet up and all speak one language to take care of any matters at hand.

"Your father..was he Miyazaki?" The Seamstress quietly asked as Natsuki slipped on the uniform. She ran in front of her, her eyes pleading for an answer. Yukino gently gripped onto the girls shoulders when the bluenette never gave a reply.

Natsuki took a breath before explaining. "My father was the ruler Kuga. Miyazaki was the former leader, he was overthrown for some crime committed. That's all I know, I am unsure of details I was only twelve years old at the time. It was nearly five years ago." The bluenette yanked on the maid's outfit and was finally, fully dressed. She pressed two fingers to her lips as she proceeded down the steps of the stand and to the hallway, where she was met with Reito and Shizuru.

"Ara, doesn't she look civilized Reito-san?" Shizuru asked playfully, her hands clasped together at her front. Her crimson eyes rolled from top to bottom of the girl before her. "_Exotic_" Her mind whispered quietly. Reito stood next to her, his one hand resting peacefully on its favorite spot, on the pommel of his sword while the other gripped something by his side.

The black haired man lifted his hand from the pommel and ran his fingers through his black strands, with a tired expression painted on his face. "She appears that she could be some sort of human now that you mention it," He laughed. "She could never get over the street rat that runs in her blood though, what a pity." The Commander smirked as he watched the girl before him turn into a savage right before his eyes.

Natsuki peeled her lips back, her fists tightening. Her eyes squinted into a glare, the same one she gave everyone that peered at her once she was placed on the table when she first arrived. A snarl ripped through her lips as she watched the two before her.

"Now now, it looks like we have to put the shackles back on," Reito announced as he brought up his hand, dangling the shackles before her with a smile. He walked over to the girl and snapped on the cuffs. He was happy that she didn't put up a fight. Well, not that happy, if she did put up a fight he would have been able to kill her once she made her first move.

Shizuru only watched the scene before her with a smile. "Ara it seems that the girl has calmed down quite a bit, perhaps she is hungry just like you Reito-san?" The brunette teased as she walked over to the two and patted the Commander's stomach. "For all the work you have done for me today you deserve such a large feast. Let us go," the procrastinator announced before walking down the hall.

-----

Hope you liked chapter four. Thanks to my beta for two nights in a row I worked her to the bone! Sorry if there are any mistakes its really early in the morning so our brains are a little fried. This weekend has been great for fan fiction! All these great stories (not mine, I don't think there great) being updated, its awesome XD So you guys know what to do R&R and Pm. Now I have to write a three page report for Intro to Human Behavior, ugh fun right? : l


	5. Chapter 5

"All clean," The physician announced, sending the final girl into the hall and after a second of waiting, no one else appeared in the door way. "I'm assuming that was the last of them, Midori?" Yohko questioned, placing a hand upon her forehead, whipping away a small amount of sweat that had gathered due to her extensive amount of focusing. It was part of the inspection process, making sure they had no disease or infections. If a breakout of infection were to get out in the mansion, there was no telling what would happen, but it certainly wouldn't be good. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Midori nodded her head, "Thank God." The woman collapsed into her chair seated at her desk.

Midori smiled softly and took a seat next on the empty sick bed to the physician. "You know we should toast to all this hard work," The Head of Security exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head. Her body slowly fell backwards, her pony tail spreading over the bed like the Red Sea. A small grumble filled the room as the two sat in silence. "I can't wait until we get a taste of what Mai has cooking," Midori announced her hand snaking down to rub her empty stomach.

Yohko only smiled at the red head before turning her gaze to the occupied bed. "Looks like he's going to need another change of wrappings. It amazes me how much he can bleed," The physician thought aloud as she walked over to the solider. "If he continues to lose this much blood, he'll be dead before morning," she sighed, "Just how could this have happened, wasn't it just one slave? Maybe I heard wrong, perhaps my stomach is controlling my brain at this point, after all I have been looking forward to the feast all day long." The physician turned to the opposite corner of the room and began to wash her hands in pit of water.

"As are the soldiers, I can assure you," Reito announced stepping into the physician's room, with Shizuru coming before him and the slave close behind. The medium sized room was right down the hall from the dining quarters. The black haired man gently ran his tongue across his lips and sighed, the delicious smell of the feast was gripping his nose and tickling his stomach, it was almost to much to bare. He would rather draw his sword, announce the slave to be a wild beast, slay her, and go have a hearty drink with his men and soon to be wife.

The Head of Security jumped from her spot on the bed and with a smile gave a silent nod to the Commander and was on her way. She bowed slowly while walking around the three, her head looking up as she crept by, a smile piercing her lips. "Hey Yohko I'll save you a seat next to me at the feast!" The redhead's voice boomed through the hall as she sprinted to keep up with the group of traveling slaves.

Yohko nodded slightly, wiping her hands on a near by towel before turning her gaze to the Mistress and Commander. "I may be mistaken but aren't soldiers supposed to come seeking treatment as soon as they step on Kyoto grounds?" The physician raised an eyebrow before catching a peek of blue hair. "Ah...that explains it, must have missed one...Now Mistress, how are you doing this fine day?"

"Ara, Sagisawa-san what a pleasure it is to see you, I am excellent this great day, thank you for asking," The procrastinator said with a smile her hands clasped before her. "If it were possible we would like you to check out this last slave, she is my personal maid and there are some...punctures or scratch wounds across her back that look like they are in need of your medical expertise." The Mistress reached behind her and wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, pulling her in front.

Yohko nodded, it wasn't like she could ever say no to her Shizuru-sama. "Sure now why don't you place her on my bed and we'll take a look." The physician stated as she walked over to her medical cabinet. She grabbed wrappings and multiple glass bottles, placing all the items on her desk. "Right, punctures you say that should be about two gels, it shouldn't be that bad considering they were only on the cart for a couple of days. With the way our army treats our new found slaves it shouldn't be that hard to treat," The physician lied through her teeth.

She could never speak her mind, not in front of these three at least. In front of Midori she could always say whatever she wanted, she had checked all those slaves. All of them malnutrition, dehydrated, bruises, and cuts covered their bodies. Whatever the soldiers had been doing was for the greater good of Kyoto, they had a battle and of course some of the women would fight back, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The slave released a puff from her nostrils as she rotated her shoulders. She could use a physical, that she was sure of. Natsuki had lost some feeling in her back a while ago, the punctures were deep, each time she walked she would feel the muscles contract around the slices. If she were back in Osaka, she would have been stitched up in a days time, being a prisoner however, she wasn't sure if these injuries would ever go away. They could even rotationally cause health effects and end up giving her a shorter life then what she was expecting.

Reito gently snickered as he threw his hand out, grasping her, then tossing the girl onto the medical bed "She even breaths like a beast, as if she was some sort of bull," The Commander laughed as he drew his sword and pressed it against her back, wanting to shred the new outfit the slave had just received. "Now Sagisawa-san, if you would be so kind as to get these cuffs off this...thing so it can disrobe," the black haired man spat.

The physician only nodded and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small pair of keys. She took Natsuki's hands into her own and pressed the key into the tiny lock and with a click the cuffs fell onto the bed. "Right now, if you, Commander, would please turn away. This may be a slave but she is a girl." Yohko put the keys on the bed before her, pulled on a small drawn back curtain in the corner. "If you would like to be aware of your maid's conditions, Shizuru-sama then you may come in."

Natsuki slowly rotated her wrists, what a glorious day this was, her cuffs were off not only one time but twice. Her fingers slowly massaged the tensed muscles around her wrists and sighed softly in pleasure. Then something caught her eye, something small, shiny and black. The keys. The keys were left right before her, a small smirk gnawed at her lips wanting to shine, though she kept it hidden well. Her hands snaked out, quickly grabbing the key and sliding it into a small pocket along side her hip.

The brunette smiled softly and nodded at the Commander, walking before the bed before the curtain was wrapped around her. She watched silently as the physician disrobed the top half of Natsuki. Her eyes scanned the wounds that had been sliced down her back, long crimson marks, surrounded by small outlines of pink. The Mistress did not know a lot about medicine, or wounds, but it was easy for anyone to see with their naked eye that this girl was in need of treatment. The slices along her personal slaves back, were starting to bleed, not enough to stain her newly made outfit, but were rather weeping small red tears.

"They're irritated all right, I'm assuming that she was bathed already and you visited Yukino-san for a new suit. The dirt that was in her wounds must have come out, unclogging the seal, causing the wounds to want to bleed at the impact with oxygen. It was a good thing you brought her here for treatment, in a few hours these wounds could have been infected beyond treatment," Yohko said pushing her hand through the curtain and bringing three bottles to her side. Two were a types of gels she had made from herbs grown in the Fujino garden, the other bottle contained a brown liquid that would seal the cuts and bring all the dirt to the top of the wounds so they could easily be wiped off. The physician cleared her throat as she called out, "Commander be ready in case of an attack."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow slowly, why would she tell that man to be ready of an attack? A small pop noise filled her ears before an agonizing liquid was poured on her back. It sizzled against her skin, eating away at her flesh like that of a snake venom. The bluenette hissed and growled, animalistic sounds coming from the back of her throat as she clawed the bed sheets beneath her. Her back began to arch, the stinging sensation ripped up her spine and took hold of her nerves. She was on fire, then enclosed in a brick of ice, her body shivering violently. Never had she had an effect this bad with a medical supplement such as this, her wounds must have been worse then she thought. With all strength left in her body the pain caused a fog to cover over her forest green eyes. She swiped wildly, growling and snarling at the air, her head shook about like that of a mustang.

The slave before her was turning into a brute before the physician's very eyes. Yohko didn't know if she should run or just tie the girl down to the bed. "Mistress can you reach behind you and grab a towel off of my desk?" The medical expert gripped the small towel once it was placed in her hands. She gently dabbed it against the wild beasts back, whipping off layer after layer of dirt that rose to the top of the wounds. "That should do it for disinfecting the punctures" Yohko announced, her job only one fourth of the way complete.

Natsuki's body collapsed from underneath her, her face resting on the bed below. Her fingers slightly twitching as the pain the liquid caused. She panted heavily, her mouth slightly open as her eyes stared on before her, catching a glimpse of crimson red. That girl was staring at her again, catching a glimpse of a defenseless Osakin, a glimpse that not many have lived to see. The bluenette felt like a beaten dog, sweating and collapsing after a violent beating when it was caught by its owner.

Shizuru only watched on, the slave before her panting slightly, her green eyes shining intensely. The procrastinator turned her head suddenly, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Those eyes, the eyes of a beast, the eyes of a animal in pain, she could not stand to look at the emotion filled behind those forests of green. She was glad she had taken her eyes off the girl, because just then Yohko had proceeded to smear the clear gel on top of the wounds.

Once again Natsuki growled and roared with a passion, her bones bending underneath the tension of her muscles. It was as if someone gripped onto her spinal cord and molded it to a shape of their liking. Energy had drained from her body, she was lifeless, even her voice was beginning to crack. Her roars dimmed down to that of a loud whimper. The only thing she managed to hold back, was her tears. She would not give them that satisfaction. "This is for the greater good, this will help me," was all the bluenette shouted through her head. "For all you fucking know it could be some drug to kill you or make you more tame, make you a fucking pet," a loud voice answered her shout.

"Should I come in there Yohko, the beast seems to have problems adjusting," The Commander asked from behind the curtain. His shadow of his sword dancing along the red fabric, "I would have no problem taking my pommel and driving it right into her fucking bull head," though he didn't say it out loud he wished he could have. He had to hold himself back, represent the Fujino army, show a visual example of what he could be for a husband.

The physician sighed and shook her head, "Her energy is dieing down quickly, she should be fine just let me finish putting on the last gel and wrap her up, then she's yours for the taking." Yohko repeated the same process with the last gel, this one to help the wounds heal in a timely fashion. She propped the girl into a standing position then gently pushed on the slaves shoulders, making her sit onto the bed. The medical expert quickly bandaged the personal maid and pulled up her outfit. "All done, she should heal with no permanent damage," was all the physician said while putting the cuffs back on the girls wrists.

Shizuru exited the curtain, a thankful sigh lingering at the tips of her lips, yet never leaving her innocent mouth. "Reito-san would you please escort the Osakin to the dining quarters? I must visit the maids in the kitchen and my father." Without waiting for a response the brunette exited the infirmary, her head held high and hands collapsed together at her front.

"Heh." The Commander nodded his head and gripped the lifeless girl from the medical bed when the curtain was drawn back. Reito placed his sword back into its sheath and made a small gesture with his hand toward the physician and left. The bluennette gently swayed back and forth while walking down the hall. A laugh shot through his lips, "You are some special beast Natsuki Kuga, just like your father." The two entered the dining hall, a large table in the middle of the room was full with soldiers from the Fujino army. "Ah my men." A smile presented itself on the black haired man's face as he took a seat near the head of the table, the bluenette staggering by his side, standing there waiting for a place to rest her collapsing legs.

"Commander!" Some of the men shouted, holding pints of ale. "Its about damn time you've joined us Sir, but it seems as if you have a lost mutt on your hands," one of the men joked before taking a swing from his mug. "Yea Commander," another shouted, placing both hands on the table before him before continuing, "What's that Osakin doing following ya for? Is she begging for another round." He smirked after his comment.

A few soldiers slapped their hands together and smirks appeared on their faces, "Osakin women may put up a fight but they have some of the best fucking bodies you can ever lay your hands on," one grumbled while looking into his empty mug. "Or if your like Masashi, don't even look at the body just bend the bitch over and take them right there," a man laughed from the opposite end of the table.

"My men.." Reito laughed gently while reaching before him and grabbing a pint of ale from the center of the table, "This one contains tainted blood, no man would ever lay a finger on her if he was sane." The soldiers just nodded their heads. Tainted, she must be sick, infected, they all thought. Yet tainted blood is only obtainable by being born with the blood of an enemy. "But I'm sure my men have had their full yes?" The Commander asked, smiling when grunts of joy filled the room.

Just then a loud ringing sound was heard, it was the bell that was rung once a feast was about to begin. "My Lord, all of your men are in here waiting for you and your lovely daughter," Takeda Masashi announced bowing, before entering the doors of the dining quarters, followed behind him was the Lord and Mistress.

The crowd of soldiers quickly quieted their remarks and became silent as they watched their Master take his seat at the very head of the table, and beside him sat Shizuru. With a smile on his face the General placed himself right next to Reito. "This is going to be a good one, I took a peek at the feast and it looks like the Lord has gone out of his way to make us feel welcome," Takeda whispered quietly reaching for his own pint of ale.

Right after the Lord and Mistress took their seats, slaves, maids, guards and communication workers, with the help of General Tate carried in dishes filled with wondrous amounts of food. There was a selection of every kind of beef, pasta, salad, anything the soldiers could dream of it was right before them. When the last dish was placed on the table the groups took their seats, the Heads sitting next to the Generals and Commander.

"Ara, over here," Shizuru patted the seat right next to her, at the head of the table. "This is where you will be eating," she announced to the bluenette which was to her right. Reito sat but five feet from Shizuru and Natsuki was that of two feet away. As much as the slave willed her feet would barely move, they moved at the pace of a snail. When she finally took her seat the Lord cleared his throat and stood.

"My men, my courageous men fighting for our beautiful lands, it is an honor that you bring these treasures to my estate. You have my gratitude for bringing that wasteland to its knees. It was in need of some civilized act, we will one day, my men, find all of the ones responsible for this act upon the Fujino family. When that day has come we will slay the beast's heir right before our eyes, for everyone to see. For now my men, you may feast for as long as you wish, you have earned it. Long live thy motherland, Kyoto." The Lord reached before him and thrusted a pint of ale into the air, the soldiers before him doing the same. They repeated the name of their lands again and again, each time the word becoming louder until they were shouting the sacred word.

Shizuru was the next to stand, she gave a small bow and smiled at all of the groups before her. "You have brought this family treasures time and time again. This time however you have brought us the treasure of relief, we can now be at peace knowing the lands of the brutes that caused an accident such as ours is nothing perishable. For that I thank you. Long live Kyoto," She said innocently before taking her seat in sync with her father. The procrastinator's announcement was quiet short, in truth she had no clue what to say. She was truly happy that those who had slain her family were brought to justice, yet anxiety filled her when she thought of the heir to the Kuga throne, that was still lurking in the Osakin streets possibly setting up another attack on her family.

The Lord wrapped an arm around his daughter and kissed her temple, his eye catching the sight of the blue haired slave staring off into the distance with wide eyes looking as if she was in deep thought or astonishment. "My sweet lovely daughter you will be fine, that was an excellent speech on such short notice. Now it is time for your fiancé to make a small announcement regarding the victory." He smiled sweetly at his kin before gesturing toward the Commander.

Reito smiled sweetly before taking a stand, a hand was lifted to his waist while the other held his mug. "My men," he began, "The nights in Kyoto were long and cold, we fought vigorously, our hearts warmed with the thought of coming home to this gracious land. Your blood stained hands prove our victory, though I know our souls don't consider this easy mission a mark in the books. My men I can not wait until we get back to that forsaken city and find that Kuga heir, that blood, that rich blood will forever be the only victory that ever counts. Kuga, that son of bitch, the whore whom he bared children with and the citizens. The fucking citizens are pieces of garbage, street rats all of them, they are no good filthy beasts that must be stopped," His voice rang out with pride, his face slightly flushed with excitement that fulfilled him.

There was a silence before the crowd erupted into cheers, even the Lord and Mistress joined in. Mugs slammed against the tables, they were clung together in celebration, which lasted about five minutes. The group slowly began to subside and calm themselves. Right when the Lord stood and opened his mouth to speak, a small click filled the silent room, followed by a clang of a heavy metal colliding to the floor.

Natsuki rose silently, all heads turned toward her, unable to comprehend what was happening. The bluenette lifted her head, her eyes wide and furious. The forest green of her eyes were now electrified with sparks, any energy she had lost was now pumping through her body, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she looked at the only person she saw in the room, Reito Kanzaki.

The slave lunged over the corner of the table, dishes and trays falling over and colliding to the ground. A snarl filled the air as she took the Commander down. Her hands furiously swiped at his body and face, her worn knuckles pounding into any inch of flesh the man owned. Grunts filled the room as soldiers hopped from their seats, sprinting over to their leader. Natsuki never stopped her attack, that was until she heard a gasp sound at her left. For one mere second, she glanced slightly, her eyes meeting those of crimson red.

That's when the Commander took his chance, his knuckles cracked right into the slaves jaw, sending her stumbling backwards onto the ground. He stood and gave his men spiteful glares, his face beat red with embarrassment when he reached up and felt blood dripping from his nose and corner of his eye. The man drew his sword and presented it before the girl.

"Take her to Shizuru's room now, Sugiura-san," The Lord called out, his head eyes staring at the sword before the blunette. Midori hopped from her seat with about three other guards and picked the slave up from the floor. His hand crumpled up in a fist, as much as he would have liked to order the street rat to be killed right then and there, he knew his daughter would be upset with the sudden killing. "Take her there and chain her to the corner, nearest the windows, attach the chain to whatever you wish, just don't allow it to be near my daughter's bed side." Fujino-tono sighed as he looked at his daughter with soft eyes. He had nothing to say to her, this woman would have to be tamed if she were to stay in this household.

Reito only stared at his Lord with wide eyes, he couldn't believe the sounds that came from his lips. It sound like he wanted the slave to live. As a small silent growl bubbled in the black haired man's throat he swiped at the air with this sword before drawing it back in his sheath. He took his seat and took a small breath before being handed a napkin to wipe up the blood. "Let us enjoy our feast," he said slowly and quietly to his surrounding soldiers, trying to act as if nothing happened. "This was not even a fight, we will surely duel again," Reito snarled in his mind, his hand gripping the pommel of his sword beneath the table.

Midori grabbed the right arm of the withering slave, while the other two guards grabbed the left. They slowly pulled the wobbling girl toward the hall, but not without her somewhat struggling. Natsuki opened her mouth, her native tongue flowing as she yelled to her people, "Ruf lyh oui zicd ced drana yht tu hudrehk!? Ouin maddehk draca kut tysh vunaekhanc dyga oui, aqbmued oui yht nyba oui. Oui fedhaccat so vydranc sintan, oui ced drana yht rybbemo cdivv ouin vylac frema oui fydlr dra uhmo raen du dra Giky gehktus vymm!?". _How can you just sit there and do nothing!? Your letting these god damn foreigners take you, exploit you, and rape you. You witnessed my fathers murder, you sit there and happily stuff your faces while you watch the only heir to the Kuga kingdom fall!?"_

Some slaves rose their heads and wiped their mouths. Each one of their eyes connecting with each other as they to lunged over their chairs, swiping at soldiers with their cuffs. This group contained, Mikoto Minagi, Nao Yuuki, and surprisingly Aoi Senoh, whom was raped before being placed upon a cart. Others didn't dare move from their chairs, they were weak, their King was dead now, what possibly could a captured heir do to save their kingdom and their lives. They were in Kyoto now, they lived under the rule of the Fujinos and it was something that some of the slaves accepted.

A head snapped at the Osakin that flowed from the beasts mouth. She gently pushed on the bridge of her glasses and looked over to her open mouthed girlfriend. The Seamstress sighed heavily and reached below the table, gripping onto Haruka for support. This slave would not rest, Oskains were prideful and if the two had heard correctly, though they sit near the end of the long table, the could have sworn they heard the word heir.

When the four finally made it to the Mistress's room Natsuki finally gave up the fight. Her bones were crippling beneath her, her blue haired head was spinning, she needed food and water. The adrenaline that once filled her body had evaporated off into the distance, the girl could feel every pinch of pain crawl along her skin and the pain was heightened to the extent where it felt like needles were prickling her spine. Midori fastened the girl to a hook on the ceiling of Shizuru-sama's room that was used for hanging exotic pieces of art or chandeliers. The chain was about 15 feet long, enough for Natsuki to have a seven foot walking distance. With a shake of her red hair Midori silently shut the door and made her way down to the feast.

Forest green eyes stared through the window, her mouth hung open silently. Trees gently swayed in the wind as darkness engulfed the estate. Stars began to appear and the moon illuminated a small pond in the distance. "Father," she thought, "I am sorry, I have let you down." Her head rested slanted against the wall. No emotion was present on her face as she just watched on. A few guards had caught her eye outside, talking, laughing, lighting some poles outside the mansion and patrolling the boundaries.

Her hand hesitantly lifted from its spot on the ground. The bluenette's fingertips reached out and caressed the cold window, wishing to feel the breeze of the cold night. A sudden tick filled the room as the door she had once entered was opened and shut. She dared not move a muscle, if it were that black haired man, she did not want to stare him in the eyes. She did not want to give him that form of respect. Natsuki was startled however ,when a warm, delicious smell filled her nose and yanked her head round.

Immediately her mouth began to water, before her was a large plate filled with a variety of meats, pastas, fruits, and vegetables. With no questions asked she dove toward the plate scuffing down as much food as possible. Beside the plate was a cup of tea and cup of water. Picking up which ever was closest to her, Natsuki drank the first drink, followed by the second and within minutes finished the meal. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. It was all wonderfully cooked and filled her right up, there would be no more worry tonight about her energy or dehydration levels. Her un-cuffed wrist wiped her mouth as she looked up, her eyes finally connecting to the bringer of food.

Shizuru gently smiled at the girl before her, "Ara, Natsuki must be hungry if she finished all that food so fast, I just do hope that she will not suffer from it." The brunette sat upon her bedside, watching the girl, a small amount of anxiety filled her. She had just fueled the beast, what if she wanted to turn on her. Suddenly she remembered what her father said, as long as she were to stay by her bedside the monster would not be able to reach her.

"It is getting quiet late out, would it be okay if I were to get ready for bed?" The brunette asked the Osakin, not waiting for an answer she rose from her spot and walked into the bathroom. Within minutes she was undressed and washed. The procrastinator lightly fluffed her hair with a towel and walked out into her bedroom. Her crimson eyes dancing when they were met with a dark flush. "For a beast you blush easily, from your display before I thought Osakins were much more clever and cunning." A sudden idea struck Shizuru's mind as she peered at the blue haired girl. That's when she noticed the pockets on either side of Natsuki's hips.

"Ara, I shall have to watch out for you. Perhaps you will steal anything you get your hands on." The naked procrastinator slowly walked toward the slave, her brunette hair collapsing over her bare torso as she bent down on her knees. She was just seven and a half foot away from the girl bundled up in the corner. A small smirk formed at her lips, "Such a beat, a monster, a disaster in human nature."

Natsuki's eyes grew wide, her lips pulled back and she slowly crawled forward until she reached her seven foot mark. Her knuckles cracked against the floor of the Mistress's room. Her forest green eyes staring at crimson seas, her snarl stayed at the same tone, unmoving as she gazed on. That's when Shizuru made a move, she slowly rose her right hand and kept it in the air at chest height, "Copy me," she spoke quietly. Natsuki blinked, her snarling stopping with a halt. Her gaze shot from Shizuru's eyes to her hand. She was ultimately confused, she slowly rose her hand and copied the same move.

Shizuru pressed her hand against the Osakin's , her fingertips rolling over the palm before resting on the beast's. "I have heard," she began, her eyes examining the hand she had taken into her own, "Of a tale of a wild man and civil woman. This was the only way that they could communicate. She had to teach him to speak and the two stayed together for the rest of their lives. You are a wild boar, a brute that needs to be tamed and taught to speak. And you, Natsuki, will be my personal maid and be with me for the rest of our lives because whether you like it or not, a beast is always bound to its Master".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX R&R XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry if this sucks!! I will do better next time I promise XD ^^ XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long I had major writers block and it didn't help that Mass Effect 2 and Final Fantasy XIII just came out. Meh and meh 360 are best buds ^^ Check out my profile if you want to ask me questions about anything and or be my friend on xbox live. I have a lot of multiplayer game so ask if I have the game you wanna play cuz I probably do.


End file.
